


Friends and Danger

by Aggimagination



Category: Danger Mouse (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Animal Transformation, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dimension Travel, Gen, Missing in Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggimagination/pseuds/Aggimagination
Summary: Aggie was a human from her home world, and she visited a world where Danger Mouse lived, and takes her form as a mouse. Danger Mouse go bonkers around her, but he kept it a secret. Aggie joined in Danger Mouse and Penfold's mission as DM's another new sidekick.





	Friends and Danger

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Danger Mouse fanfic, and I hope this is a good story. It's mixed with humor, action, slight of romance, and friendship. Enjoy!

One night, a green portal opened in thin air, and entered a female white mouse with a pair wings on her back, who carried two luggage. Her name was Agatha aka Aggie. She came into this world for a vacation, and spread love and friendship, which it was her main job. She was about to look for a hotel or apartment to stay, but she heard a struggling scream, just nearby. She saw a white mouse with an eye patch and a hamster were tied in mechanical arms tightly, and tried to struggle free.

Then, the narrator spoke, "Is this the end of our heroes as we know it? Or is there still hope as the newbie thinks of a way to help…"

"Wait! Who are you?" Aggie asked.

"I'm the narrator, and I'm narrating this episode."

"But why are you interrupting my thinking?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were just starring our heroes on their way to their doom."

"What am I, a helpless citizen?! I'm still thinking of a plan to save them. And they're heroes? Hmm, then why are they…"

"Do you want to help them or what?!" The narrator interrupted her thinking again.

"Alright, I'll do it!" Aggie took a out her white lightsaber from her belt, "Just don't distract me, okay?"

Danger Mouse and Penfold were still struggling from Baron Silas von Greenback's new mechanical arms of the Frog's Head Flyer.

"Now, Danger Mouse, I like you and your friend to test my new circular blades of my aircraft." Greenback chuckled evilly as he pushed a button to activate the circular blades above DM and Penfold. "And because I improved my aircraft, it was completely Danger Mouse-proof. You two can't break free, and I can finally destroy you!"

When the blade are getting closer to the two heroes, Penfold squeaked in panic. "Eck! Chief, do something!"

"Don't worry, Penfold, I have a plan." Danger Mouse said, but there was something, as fast as lightning, cut the mechanical arms that they were tied into, and freed the two heroes as they fell safely to the ground.

"Well done, Chief!" Penfold cheered.

"Actually, Penfold, it wasn't me." DM shrugged.

The two watched a flash of white laser cutting the mechanical arms and circular blades of Greenback's aircraft. Greenback and Stiletto can't balanced themselves because of the white flash cutting the arms,

"Curse you, Danger Mouse!" Greenback snarled. "I shall have my revenge for ruining my aircraft! I paid so much money for these!"

"It wasn't me, Baron. Honest!" Danger Mouse shouted.

"If you didn't do it, then who did?"

"Uh…, Barone," Stiletto intervened, "Have you ever seen a white mouse with wings before?"

"Because I don't belong here!" The winged white mouse yelled as she lifted the leg of the aircraft, span it around and around, and threw it in air, making Greenback, Stiletto, and Nero screamed in agony.

Danger Mouse and Penfold were amazed by that winged white mouse ability and power of throwing Greenback's aircraft.

When she landed on the ground, in front of DM and Penfold. Aggie faced the two, and said her greetings. "Hello, gentlemen. I hope I don't disappoint you guys for intervening in your 'mission'. I just wanted to help."

Penfold just smiled with appreciation, and Danger Mouse… he was surprised by the looks of this female white mouse. His eye locked onto her as she waved her long black hair, and her smile made her beautiful. DM's cheeks turned red and almost began to drool.

"Ba… ba… ba… ba..." DM still can't get his eye off the newbie.

"Chief? _Chief?!_ "Penfold tried to get Danger Mouse's attention, but he's still stuck on a lovestruck. The hamster shrugged as he introduced himself to the newbie, "Hello, I'm Penfold."

"I'm Agatha. Call me Aggie." Aggie shook hand with the hamster.

"Aggie, I would like you to meet the best secret agent ever, Danger Mouse."

"Hi, Danger Mouse." Aggie extended her arm to him for a handshake, "It's really nice to meet you."

But Danger Mouse couldn't respond as he kept on staring at Aggie, "Ba… ba… ba…"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

DM snapped himself back to reality as he shakes his head, "Uh, yes. Yes, it's very nice to meet you too, ma'am." He shook his hand to her. "And we don't feel disappointed that you intervened our mission. Thank you for saving me and my sidekick here. How can we ever repay you?"

"Well, I just came here from my homeworld for a vacation, and I need a place to stay." She showed the boys her two luggage.

"You can stay with us." Penfold said.

"What?!" DM and Aggie said at the same time.

"Come on, Chief. This is the only thing we can repay her. She saved us after all" Penfold said to Danger Mouse, then turned to Aggie. "And you said you came from your homeworld. That means, you came from another dimension!"

"Exactly. Well, worlds and dimensions are almost the same, so yeah. And there are more worlds and dimensions around the universe." Aggie explained.

"That explains the wings." DM mentioned about her wings.

"And your glowing white sword." Penfold added.

"Yeah, I was born with these, and that white glowing sword, that was a lightsaber. I was trained of using it. So, is it okay to stay with you guys?"

"No problem. No problem at all. Let me carry them for you." Danger Mouse blushed as he took Aggie's luggage, and threw them in his car, "Hop in! If you really came from another world, let's take you to Professor Squawkencluck for a little experiment."

"Chief!" Penfold shouted in embarrassment.

"No, It's okay." Aggie said. "It happens to me sometimes, and sure, it'll be fun."

The threesome hopped in the car, and DM started flying the car.

* * *

While Aggie put her headphones on, it was Danger Mouse's chance to talk to Penfold about her. "What do you think Aggie, Penfold?"

"Well, she's kinda pretty, Chief." He replied. "I'd never seen her before, nor a mouse with wings."

"But what do you think about this; a girl like her, and a guy like me?"

Penfold paused for a while, then said, "I don't know, Chief. She's quite of attractive. What if she already have a…"

"Penfold, I never said I have a crush on her… Well, just now, but it's just a secret. I'm not sure if she's available."

"I'm just only saying that we don't know if she already had a boyfriend."

"That's what I just said."

* * *

In the HQ, Aggie was taken in Professor Squawkencluck's lab to have a few experiments on her, like her wings, weapons, and her DNA.

"Well, what she said is true. Aggie belongs to another world." Squawkencluck explained. "According to her DNA, she came from a world where there was coexistence of humans."

"Humans?" Danger Mouse was puzzled by the word 'human' as he tried to unpuzzle it. "I kinda heard of it before."

"So, Aggie was a human?!" Penfold was surprised.

"In her true identity, yes." Squawkencluck said. "She also has the power to transform any animal she want. So, when she came here, she took a form of a white mouse, only her wings never hid."

"I needed these wings." Aggie glared at the chicken. "They're part of me. And not only I can transform, I can fight with hand-to-hand combat moves that I trained years ago."

"Oh, really? Well, let me take you to the training room, and we'll see if you're strong enough to defend yourself." The professor smirked.

"Not only I can defend myself, I can defend my friends. I'm the leader of the Imaginary teams or I teams for that matter."

"And you'll take Danger Mouse with you. Just think that he's your friend, and he'll help if you get in trouble."

"Don't worry, Miss Aggie." DM took Aggie's hand like a gentleman, "We'll go easy on a beautiful lady like you."

"Beautiful lady?!" Aggie glared at Danger Mouse as her eyes has little flames in them when she was called 'beautiful' and 'lady', but DM didn't see it since he was blinded by her looks. "On the training room, Danger Mouse."

"Sure!" DM followed Aggie excitingly as they walked in the training room.

When they stood in the middle of the room, Aggie commanded Squawkencluck with evil-like smile, "Alright, Professor. Give me a training that was so aggressive, so dangerous, so professional that I can take with my bare hands!"

"Uh, is it too much for you?" DM was a little worried about her.

Aggie grabbed danger Mouse by his shirt collar, and glared sharply at him. "If this is a challenge, I want a mission that other agents can hardly defeat, and I want more like an action movie, so DO IT, AND DON'T GO EASY ON ME!"

"Alright, alright!" DM wiped the dirt off of his suit, and turned to Squawkencluck, "Professor, grant her her wish."

"I hope this isn't too much for her." The professor hoped as she typed the type of training that Aggie wanted.

The background changed, and revealed the city of London has been burned down by a giant mechanical lizard-like robot that can shoot lasers and spitted fire.

"Now that's aggressive, dangerous, and professional." Aggie commented. "I love it!"

"Are you crazy?! Let me take this!" DM left Aggie on the ground, and jumped on the robot lizard's foot, and punched it with his bare hands, "Come on, you big lizard! You don't scare me."

But the lizard kicked Danger Mouse in the air, but he's still charging on the robot, and got thrown in the air over and over again.

"That's it! Picking on me is one thing, but no one picking up on my friends!" Aggie roared as she flew towards the robot lizard, and punched it on the chin and part of its backbone.

"Wow, she's aggressive." Squawkencluck was amazed by Aggie's moves.

Then, Aggie grabbed the robot's tail, and pinned it down side by side.

"And dangerous." Penfold added.

Next, Aggie used her lightsaber to cut the robot's tail, and legs into pieces.

"And professional!" Squawkencluck and Penfold said at the same time.

In the air, in front of the lizard's face, Aggie took out her party cannon from her back, which its barrel is silver and its tires were like truck tires.

"Is that a party cannon?" The professor pointed.

"What is she doing with it? Partying?" Penfold exclaimed nervously, thinking that a party cannon was a useless weapon.

Aggie aimed for the robot lizard's face, and shouted. "Boxing glove punch!" She pulled the string of her party cannon, and launched a red boxing, followed by colorful confetti, and punched the lizard on the face, which causing it to lose balance, and was about to fell on Danger Mouse.

DM covered himself, but Aggie flew in front of him, and, punched it, only one single punch, shattered the robot into pieces. The pieces also fell out of the training spot as Squawkencluck and Penfold dodged to avoid getting hit by metal.

When the professor switched off the background, Aggie removed all of the rubble that covered Danger Mouse, using her power of telekinesis, and grabbed his collar again, "Don't ever call me 'beautiful' or 'lady' if you want to live."

"O-o-o-okay." DM stammered.

Then, a hologram Colonel K appeared in front of them, "DM, Greenback is after again. He was about to steal all the money in bank, and you and Pelope need to…" Then, he noticed Aggie besides him. Colonel's cheeks turned red, and stammered. "Ba… ba… ba…"

"Uh, Colonel, you were saying?" DM tried to snapped the colonel out of it.

He shakes his head, and said "Right. And who's that beau—" Before Colonel K can finish, Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Professor Squawkencluck shushed him for not calling Aggie a beautiful lady. "Uh, cute girl there?"

"This, Colonel, is Agatha aka Aggie." Danger Mouse introduced. "She's the most aggressive girl ever."

"I came from another world where humans exist." Aggie explained.

"She just came here today." Penfold added. "She saved us from Baron when we almost plunged to our doom

"Well, that's interesting, but enough with the chitty-chat." Colonel K commanded. "You must stop Greenback before it's too late."

"On it, Colonel!" DM saluted as he grabbed Penfold. "Come on, Penfold. To the Danger Car."

"I'll come with you, just in case. I just love missions." Aggie said as she followed DM and Penfold.

* * *

At the bank, Greenback's aircraft sucked all of the money that the bank has.

"Sooner, I'll be rich! Rich I tell you!" Greenback laughed evilly as his pet, Nero, laughed too.

Sooner than soon, Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie arrived in the scene, as Greenback saw them down below.

"Ah, Danger Mouse, so glad you're here." The toad said. "I fixed my aircraft's mechanical arms, and this time, it was cut-proof!" He pushed a button, and revealed six mechanical arms, and two have circular blades.

"Cut-proof?!" Aggie scoffed. "There's no such thing!" She grabbed her lightsaber and jumped, leaving Danger Mouse and Penfold on the ground.

"Should we go too, and help her?" Penfold asked.

"Don't worry, Penfold. Aggie has the guts." Danger Mouse said with a dreamy tone, "She's so pretty when she fights."

When Aggie slashed one of the mechanical arms with her lightsaber, the arm hadn't cut. In fact, it's a hard metal for her lightsaber to be cut. "What the…?" Aggie gasped as she flew around the Frog's Head Flyer and tried to cut all of the arms, but they're too strong for her and her lightsaber to cut. She tried her laser eye beam, but it's still indestructible.

"Ha, ha, ha! When I found out about your weapon and power, I created my mechanical arms to be 10x stronger than the last one." Greenback explained. "So, bye-bye!" He used a remote control to swat Aggie with the mechanical arm in the air, and was about to fell in the river.

"Chief, we have to do something!" Penfold screamed.

"Ah, Penfold, Aggie's too smart to use her wings to fly." DM said in a dreamy tone again.

Unexpectedly, Greenback also swatted Danger Mouse and Penfold to the air, and headed to the river, where they caught up besides Aggie.

"What's wrong with you, Chief?!" The hamster shouted. "You've never been like this before."

"That's because he failed in the training room, earlier!" Aggie exclaimed angrily as she grabbed DM collar again. "Listen here, Danger Mouse. Penfold told me that you're the best secret agent ever. But how can you be the best agent if you just sit there and depend on me?! You failed in the training room when I fight the lizard for you, it doesn't mean you let me do this in real life. I was just new here! Only you and Penfold know about this place, and I don't. I'm only here to spread love and friendship, and you should teach me about this place and your enemies!"

Danger Mouse realized that Penfold and Aggie were right. He can't be the best agent he used to be if he let the newbie take his place. "You two are right. I'll be the one to stop Baron, and you two will help me, because I'm Danger Mouse! I am the best secret agent!"

"That's the spirit, Chief!" Penfold exclaimed happily.

"Only a little help of getting us back up there, please." DM begged for Aggie's help.

"Oh, right." Aggie blushed in embarrassment as she grabbed DM and Penfold in her arms, and flew back to the surface, but only to hide behind a large rock so they won't be seen.

"How can we stop Baron from taking the money if Aggie's lightsaber won't cut the arms." Penfold asked.

"The only way to stop Baron is to get inside his craft, and stop his aircraft." DM eexplained his plan, "But we need some kind of diversion so he won't see us coming."

"Glad you said that, 'cause I have a plan." Aggie said.

"Ha! With Danger Mouse out of the way, I can finally steal all the money… IN THE WORLD!" Greenback laughed, until he saw inflatable versions of Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie were shown, right in front of him. "Stiletto, destroy them!" He shouted as the crow pushed a button that fired missiles at the inflatable heroes.

"Uh, they're inflatable, Barone." Stiletto said. "They're not them."

"Then, where are they?" Greenback snarled in rage.

"Looking for someone, Baron."

Greenback, Stiletto, and Nero turned around and saw Danger Mouse, Penfold, and Aggie, who were already sneaked in, glared at them.

Greenback knew that he was trapped with the best secret agent and his two sidekicks as he said nervously "Um, uh…, should we have a little tea party?"

Without a respond, Danger Mouse grabbed Greenback's collar, Penfold grabbed Stiletto, and Aggie grabbed Nero, and they dragged the villains closer to them.

"Baron, you're under arrest." Danger Mouse announced

"And we don't want any of your stupid tea party." Aggie added.

"Hey, I really want to fight the two of you." Greenback pointed at DM and Penfold, then pointed at Aggie, "But I don't want to fight this beautiful lady."

"I won't call her that if I were you, Baron." DM warned.

"'Cause she's pretty angry right now." Penfold added.

Which it was true, Aggie's growled angrily as her face turned red in anger, and suddenly exploded, literally.

* * *

Moments later, Aggie tied Greenback, Stiletto and Nero with a rope, and she kicked each of their faces, "DON'T… EVER… CALL… ME… BEAUTIFUL OR LADY!"

"Should we call the colonel, Chief?" Penfold asked.

"No need, Penfold." Danger Mouse replied. "We have to let them go. I want to see how Baron's afraid of if Aggie was right on our side for the next mission."

"Ooh, I love that." The hamster agreed.

When the threesome were out of the aircraft, DM closed the door, and told Aggie, "Aggie, would you do the favor?"

"Sure thing, Danger." Aggie saluted as she super-kicked the aircraft, sending it high in the air.

"Wow, that was a great super-kick, Aggie!" Penfold commented.

"Thanks." Aggie said. "Part of the training."

"So, Aggie…" DM started to talk nervously as he blushed and rubbed his neck. "Are planning to leave someday? Because we're going to help you find a hotel or apartment if you don't want to stay with us."

"Are you kidding me?! I love to be with you guys." Aggie group hugged DM and Penfold. "I want having a great time with you. Fighting crimes? Missions? I love it, if you want me to come with you guys."

"Honestly, Aggie, I would like to have two sidekicks to join me in a mission." Danger Mouse winked as Aggie screamed in excitement.

"Alright! I'll do it! I'll do it! I'll do it!" She screamed. "And I promise, I'll try everything I can to help you."

"Good! Now, let's go home."

"Uh, Chief…" Penfold intervened. "Where's our car?"

They looked at their side, seeing their car was destroyed.

"Good grief." Danger Mouse exclaimed angrily. "Baron must have destroyed it when we nearly fell in the river."

"But how can get home?" The hamster saddened.

"Well, you two are lucky when you have a friend with wings who can fly." Aggie grinned as she carried Danger Mouse and Penfold, and flew on the night sky.

The two boys enjoyed the ride as Aggie did a few tricks while flying and carrying her new friends.

Then, the narrator spoke again, "And so heroes met a newbie, and became one of them. This is triple danger for our heroes. Tune in next time for more Danger Mouse."

"Is that narrator said that all the time? Is he always narrating every episode?" Aggie asked.

"Don't mind him. He does a little spoilers," DM said.


End file.
